degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4003625-20150413014642
~Not to insult the Disney fans here, by the way~ As someone who is studying film at the moment (although I'm planning to switch over to majoring in English literature after this year) and a huge animation enthusiast in general, it's practically required for me to at least have some sort of respect for Walt Disney Animation. I mean, it's easily the most succesful animation industry out there (along with its partner, Pixar) so it's impossible for me to just hate it for no reason. I don't hate Disney. I suppose I can appreciate it, and there are Disney films that I've enjoyed watching, particularily the Hunchback Of Notre Dame and Mulan. I'll also admit that I liked Big Hero 6, its' most recent film because I used to read the comics and I'm willing to take anything over Frozen at this point. HOWEVER, I'm not a fan of Disney. I don't consider myself a hardcore Disney fan in the least bit because I notice a lot of flaws in their animated films (especially the most recent ones) and I'm simply not as entranced by their movies as I am with other animation companies (particularily Ghibli which I will defend here.). It's situations like the one I'm about to explain that make me glad I'm not a Disney fan and reassure that I probably will never be. I've encountered a lot of Disney fans who, because they can't handle the truth behind people pointing out the extreme facial similarities between Disney's recent female characters and the downright poor animation in spots, decide to diss Studio Ghibli for apparently having similarites in their character's facial features too. No. While I can admit that some of the protagonists (particularily the females like the one shown in the image above.) in the earliest Ghibli films DO have alike faces, Ghibli has since then done an amazing job of creating diverse character designs while at the same time keeping their characters recognizable to its respective company. Not to mention, Ghibli uses a tranditional, hand-drawn art style. All of their characters are designed by scratch. And let's not forget that all Ghibli human leads are of Japanese descent so it's important to include features that tie in with their ethnicity. Lastly, Ghibli only is a rather small main studio that only hires a select few workers. I believe that prior to Miyazaki's departure, the main studio (Tokyo-based) only had around, say, 300+ employees? In comparison, Disney's got a massive animation out in frickin' California with at least 1,000. Something around there. I'm not doing any research for this because I'm too damn tired. Yet that employment rate never seems to succeed in setting back Ghibli from making beautiful works. With Disney, ever since transitioning to CGI animation (which I am not dissing, I'm just simply noting for the sake of fact), they have repeatedly recycled designs and background animation while Ghibli (and also Dreamworks Animation, to throw in another example) have never once given anything less than 100% effort when it comes to animating their films. I can expect nothing short of masterpieces with Ghibli, visually-wise and story-wise (plus more) whereas I've been underwhelmed with Disney's recent works. Seriously, there's a difference between STYLISTIC CHOICE and downright lazy animation. There is also a difference between creating characters that can tie in with said chosen animation style and there is making a recolor of your lead character (i.e. the Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa and Honey Lemon fiasco. Disgusting.) There is creating simple designs for a traditionally animated film and then there is reusing the same model because it worked so well the first time because oh my gosh, Frozen made billions of dollars and it won an Academy Award! Let's take the design from that movie's female leads and pass it on to our next female! Genius, am I right? And that, my friends, is why no one ever complains about Ghibli’s approach to character design like the creator of the image I linked correctly points out as well as animation in general and that is why Disney doesn’t even come close to Ghibli when it comes to making movies. Disney fans seriously need to learn to accept the many flaws that their beloved company possesses because they certainly exist and that list just keeps growing. I'll say it again; they're being downright petty at this point. Messy. I'm not even going to mention the Disney princess redesigns. Okay, I have a massive headache now. I apologize for the rant and I applaud you for actually taking the time to read this. :|